Avatar: Master of the Four Elements
by lXGCXl
Summary: After the defeated of Fire Lord Ozai by Avatar Aang. The Fire Nation returned to harmony thanks to the Avatar. However, Avatar Aang died and the new avatar was born, a baby girl, Korra. However, the Avatar is in great danger; beyond worst. Will the Avatar survive or there is another?
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: Master of the Four Elements**

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

There was a boy named, Kainagi. He was born in the mountain but grow up in a big city, the city of Ba Sing Se. The city of Ba Sing Se, have so many things like library, books, foods, pets, and even glasses! He likes glasses but it on his head. And he had a big bird, Delta, stand 7 feet tall, and perfect bird for him to ride on it in order to fly home at the mountain.

The Chef yelled, "Kainagi! Is the food done yet?"

Kainagi answered, "Yes, sir! The food is ready!"

Chef Alex, "Kainagi, you good at cooking. When did you learn to cook?"

He answered, "Well…I read a book." He put down the dish, "Enjoy the food." He smiled.

Chef Alex, "Oh…from a book?" He answered, "Yes, sir." He smiled.

Chef Alex, "By the way, thanks for the help."

He smiled, "No problem."

The sun set and he yelled, "Delta! I am done!" Delta flew down on the ground.

"Let's go home." Delta takes off and flew back to the mountain where Kainagi and Delta lives.

"Ok we arrived at last. Here is your food, Delta." He gave Delta the food.

"Ok time to finish the book about the history of Avatar." He sat down and read the book.

He read the book for few hours since it total of 300 pages, at the end of the page he read, said, "While the Avatar is all but invincible in the Avatar State, having millions of bending experiences, there is one grave weakness - while in effect, every Avatar, or the entirety of the earth's spirit, is present in the physical world while the current Avatar is in the Avatar State. If the Avatar were to be killed while in the Avatar State, every Avatar would die with them. This would break the cycle permanently and the Avatar would cease to exist."

"Cease to exist…wow." He yawned and he puts the books in his book bag and he sat down and looks at the stars."

He looked at Delta whom is sleeping, "I wish I knew the answer but I've been read many books since my parents and my grandparents passed away."

He fell asleep, few hours later, Delta yelled at Kainagi. He woke up, and said, "What? What is the matter?"

He turned his head and saw the city of Ba Sing Se is burning.

"What? Delta, let's go help them!" He jumped on Delta and flew fast toward Ba Sing Se.


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar: Master of the Four Elements**

Chapter 2: The Book

Kainagi and Delta saw the library in the city Ba Sing Se is burning. Delta quickly soars fast as he can.

Finally both arrived, and Kainagi saw the library is burning. He quickly, gets off and saw Chef Alex on the ground.

He ran, yelled, "Chef Alex! What happened?"

The librarian, Pao-Oh, said, "The group of people tried to kill me. Chef Alex, he saved my alive."

"Why would they want to kill you for? Why they burn the library?"

Pao-Oh sighed and said, "They want the book. I told them we don't have it. They don't believe me. I thought they will kill me but Chef Alex walked in. He knew our conversation. He told them that the Avatar named Korra have the book. Without a second thought, they thank him and decided to stab him with a knife."

"What? Then they burn the library?" Kainagi was shocked.

"Yes. I am sorry. He tried to save my live." He was crying.

Kainagi looked at the group of people are crying since Alexis was killed.

He yelled, "Delta, let's go find them now!" He jumped on Delta and quickly takes off.

The librarian, yelled, "Kainagi, be careful. Remember, you can't bend element."

Kainagi was thinking, in his mind, "It would be nice if I can."

Meanwhile, group of men, is riding on ostrich horse, and they are laughing.

Man#1, "The Avatar? Do you think the Avatar has it?"

Man#2, "Should be. Since the book is really important."

Man#3, "What the book is about anyway?"

Man#4, "I heard the book have so much information about the Avatar."

A mystery man spoke in a friendly voice, "Hello, gentleman."

The group heard the voice and all of them yelled, "Who is this? Come out!"

The mystery man laughed, "You can't find me. For I, is hiding, anyplace, anywhere, even under the ground."

Man#1, "You are hiding behind the boulder." The group is laughing.

The mystery man comes out from the boulder and he becomes angry and yelled at the ground, "Moko! You told me that hide behind a boulder will make my enemies not notice that I am hiding."

The group of man is puzzled, thinking, "Who is he talking to?

Then all of a sudden the ground was shaking and boom a badgermole come out of the ground and start to growl.

The group of man yelled in fear. The mystery man said, "Relax, gentleman. This is Moko. He is a badgermole."

The group of man started to run away due to the size of badgermole. The mystery man sighed, "Well, that escalated quickly." He quickly turns the ground into sand and stops the ostrich horse from running.

The group of man was shocked that the ground turned to sand. They quickly jumped on the ground. They are ready to fight.

The mystery man sighed, "Do you guys realize? I am way above your league."

Man#1, "Who cares! We are firebender! We will be-."

The mystery man quickly turned the ground into sand and sinks the group of man under the ground.

"Be happy. I only sink your body but leave your head. That way you can talk, breath, and yelled for help." He was laughing and Moko were growling at him.

He looked at Moko, "Ok, ok, ok. We better get going. They will arrest them. Let's go."

Moko stopped for a second and growling. They turned their head and noticed Kainagi standing next to Delta.

Kainagi was serious, "Did you sent them to get the book?"

The mystery man answered, "No. Why would I? I sink them to the ground. They won't escape and your people will put them to justice."

He asked, "I want know something."

The mystery man, "What?"

"What is your name? Are you around here? Is that your badgermole?" He asked in friendly way.

The mystery man laughed, "I have a name but I rather not tell. Those who defeat me in battle will have the honor to know my name. And yes, I was born here, like you, maybe. And yes, this is my badgermole, a good friend, Moko."

Kainagi smiled, "My name is Kainagi, and this is my friend, Delta."

"That is one big bird. I will take my leave then. Farewell." He jumped on Moko's back and went under the ground."

Kainagi felt strange and awkward, "How can he breathe under there?" He turned his head toward the group of man.

"Why you guys after the book?" He asked firmly.

They refused to answer.

"Delta, go and call the people to arrest them." Delta takes off and flew back to Ba Sing Se.

He sat on the ground and sighed, said, "You guys are lucky, I can't bend any elements. I have my reason. Now, tell me why you all are after the book?"

P.S. My English is neither great nor epic but I will try to write and you can give me some feedback by post the reviews and I'll learn from it. =)


End file.
